


Question on faith

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alec travels with Sam and Dean and is a part of the family, Bonding, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Houses of the Holy, Gen, Mention of Ben and other transgenics, Mild Language, No Pulse, Post-Dark Angel, Religious Discussion, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: As they prepare for the séance, Sam asks Alec a question.
Relationships: Alec McDowell | X5-494 & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Question on faith

**Author's Note:**

> *Me, after seeing Houses of the Holy, and Sam and Dean's discussion of angels and faith*:'Oh, an idea! Let's fit Alec in there too!'  
> Does so, and posts a fic*
> 
> On serious note though, I'm not satisfied a bit about how this fic turned out (specifically the end), but I hope you will enjoy it.

“Alec?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.”

“Do you believe there are angels or some other higher power, like God? You were silent when Dean and I discussed the subject earlier.”

“That was between you and him. As for your question…”Alec pauses in his preparation of the séance as he considers his next words. Sam does the same, and watches Alec, patiently awaiting his answer.”No, I don’t believe in angels or God.”

“Why not?” Unlike with Dean earlier, Sam doesn’t chastise Alec for lack of faith. He’s simply curious in hearing transgenic’s reasons.

“If they were up there,” Alec moves his eyes to the ceiling, then back to Sam, clearly meaning Heaven when saying ‘up there’, and with his gesture, “they wouldn’t let Manticore exist, play god, and I wouldn’t be standing before you. After all, ‘we are abominations and have no souls’ and all that crap”, the transgenic says sarcastically as he recalls some priest saying that on the TV when their kind was revealed to the world. And even after the acceptance of transgenics, some people still thought of them like that.

“People really called you that?” Sam asks with shock. He may not know a lot of transgenics, but he knows for a fact what Alec isn’t soulless or heartless, and not abomination, despite being genetically-engineered soldier. Instead, he’s caring, protective, sometimes a jerk, a pain in the ass, but he’s a brother, a family. The people who thought otherwise were idiots.

Sam wants to say it out loud, but holds his tongue for now. It isn’t often that Alec opens about his opinions or past, either to him or Dean, and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment by saying something wrong.

Alec smirks with the corner of his lips, amused at Sam’s shock as he replies, “Yes, they really called me that. Anyway, back on the topic. I don’t believe in higher power. Most of transgenics don’t. There’s one who believed, but… it didn’t end well for him.”

“Who’s it?”

“My twin brother, X5-493. His unit called him Ben.”

“You had a twin brother?” it’s a first time Sam hears Alec mention having another family besides him and Dean. Well, besides them, another Sam, who lived in Canada with her family, Biggs who was dead, and Joshua, who was in TC, that is. 

“Yep. Most X5’s, and next of X’s series have twins. Not many of them survived though, after Max’s unit escaped, and Manticore put them through some serious reindoctoration and other shit. Sam, Jenny and I are among the lucky few that survived,” the younger man says, then adds as an afterthought,” or unlucky, it’s a matter of perspective.” 

“Al…” Sam starts, probably to say he shouldn’t speak like that, so Alec interrupts him with a silencing gesture: 

“Hush, Samster. I know what are you going to say, and I was just stating a fact, so don’t get your panties in a twist over how ‘I shouldn’t speak like that of the fact I survived this hell’. And I don’t like sharing my past, and talking about Ben all that much, so zip it,” he told Sam firmly, but not harshly.

Knowing how it wasn’t easy to share something for Alec from his past or anything sensitive — yet another trait he shared with Dean who didn’t do ‘chick-flick moments’ or so he says, — Sam did as asked, making show of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key if only for the way Alec’s lips twitched in amusement, eyes lightning because of it as well.

Atmosphere lighter now, Alec continued his story:

“Anyway, Ben. From what Max told me, back when they were still kids, and at Manticore, he started believing in Heaven and Blue Lady,” Sam realized Alec was talking about Virgin Mary as he kept listening. “He also believed that the world was the good place without the horrors of Manticore. He was wrong. The outside world had its own dangers, and he couldn’t deal with the difference between his fantasies and reality, plus probably the fact he was alone for the first time in his life made him go cuckoo, and become a serial killer who sacrificed the teeth of his vics to the Lady,” Sam winces, causing Alec to chuckle. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Yikes. It bit me in the ass a few times before and after his death by the way. “

“I see. So you think his faith played a part in his death? That’s harsh.”

“Well, it certainly didn’t save him from insanity, did it?” The transgenic asks sardonically. “What’s the point in having faith in something if it doesn’t exist and doesn’t help you if it were up there? Yet another reason I don’t believe in angels and all that crap. No, thanks, I prefer to rely on myself, and people I trust.”

“I guess, I understand your reasons, “Sam says slowly. “Thanks for sharing them. And you really are like Dean in this aspect. You both don’t believe. “

“So I’ve been told,” Alec says, smiling with the corners of his mouth, having heard multiple times from various people he was like Dean in many aspects. “Okay, bonding time is over. Let’s finish the séance before Dean returns, and calls us slowpokes. “

Sam laughs at that — because Dean most definitely would say that if he returns before they finish, — and they resume their work in preparing the séance, feeling a little closer as a family after the conversation they shared. 


End file.
